


Covered In Roses

by Aliseia



Series: La Part Des Anges [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Il posto di Elijah era altrove.Non con lui, non tra le sue braccia.Egli era il vampiro e l’uomo.Il mostro e l’angelo della sua dannazione.Ognuno di loro ne possedeva un frammento.La famiglia aveva il “nobile cervo” e la sua donna si prendeva il gentleman premuroso e impomatato.Ma Tristan sapeva di avere avuto tutto.Inferno e paradiso, il più tenero degli amanti e il più crudele degli aguzzini. Elijah era suo come nessuno era mai stato.





	Covered In Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Romantico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel;  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: Ho immaginato un AU in cui il risveglio dei Mikaelson è graduale, e nell’intervallo in cui Hayley trova la cura definitiva, Elijah e Freya decidono di recuperare Tristan, affinché li aiuti nel liberare Klaus. Egli accetta, con la promessa da parte loro di riavere Aurora, anch’essa ospite riluttante di Marcel. La serie che contiene queste storie si chiama Les Chambres De Chasse.  
> Questa storia ricongiunge il mio AU con gli eventi della nona puntata della Quarta Stagione.  
> Note alla Serie: Questa serie si intitola “La Part des Anges”. La parte degli angeli. Per la precisione sarebbe quella parte di alcool che evapora nella distillazione del Cognac. Non troppo romantico, vero? Io non m’intendo di liquori, ma conoscevo già questa espressione, e la trovavo invece particolarmente poetica. Scrivendo il secondo racconto della serie, Lover To Lover, mi sono trovata a descrivere un particolare liquore, l’Armagnac, un’acquavite di antichissima preparazione, con un aroma complesso come quello che mi serviva nel racconto… Anche l’Armagnac produce “la parte degli angeli”, e il titolo mi è sembrato perfetto per l’intera serie. Perché anche in Covered In Roses, il primo racconto, c’erano curiosi riferimenti agli angeli. E per via di una particolare scena nell’episodio 4x10 degli Originals. Phantomesque. La mente di Elijah era un lungo corridoio bianco nel quale si aprivano le porte dei ricordi. In una di queste c’erano due ali d’angelo. Con la mia amica Miky abbiamo deciso che proprio dietro quella porta c’erano i ricordi della sua lunga storia con Tristan. La serie è riferita al particolare AU che segue il mio finale della quarta stagione, quello del viaggio in Francia.   
> Dedica: A Miky, questa scena è sua. A Cris, che ci ha raggiunte nello shipping ed è sempre fonte di ispirazione.  
> Rating: Per tutti.  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

_“Out in the darkness I saw an angel_  
_Held back the flood, until the sky fell_  
I see the future covered in roses  
Waves of gold as the door closes”  
_Sirens – Fleurie_  
  
  
  
   
   
**Covered In Roses**

   
   
   
Se avesse confessato che per prima cosa avvertiva il suo profumo, l’altro lo avrebbe canzonato fino a farlo arrossire.  
Cosa non facile, per un vampiro millenario. Ma neanche impossibile. Non per il suo Sire.  
Si sarebbe burlato di lui mentre lo spingeva su per le scale, in un elegante albergo del Sud della Francia.  
Una di quelle costruzioni bianche e sognanti, immerse nell’aria salmastra, appena mitigata dal profumo intenso delle robinie e da quello più fresco della lavanda.  
Con cieli che sembrano acquarelli, di un azzurro che solo l’Europa mediterranea conosce. Cupole smaltate, picchiettate dalla bianca, aerea fioritura dei pioppi.  
   
Elijah avrebbe sorriso, intercettando con la mano un innocente piumino candido, imbrigliato nei corti riccioli sulla nuca del suo amante.  
Il quale, a dispetto della presunta sicurezza, della confidenza che aveva in quei luoghi, quelli in cui era nato, avrebbe adombrato l’innato pallore d’una seducente sfumatura d’imbarazzo e di eccitazione.  
Egli, Tristan De Martel, ancora una volta sarebbe stato perduto di fronte al proprio signore.  
   
La pelle di Elijah aveva il sapore delle terre in cui era nato, stordente, aspra e intensa insieme. E l’altro ne avvertiva l’odore come se un Angelo, in tutta la sua solenne gloria, fosse sceso ad annunciargli la Primavera.  
Che cosa ridicola… non aveva mai amato gli angeli. Né le più facili e consolanti iconografie.  
Ma il suo uomo era un’icona che sfiorava l’archetipo. Era un dio greco, che aveva nel corpo e nello sguardo lo splendore dei secoli più belli.  
   
E così lo sentì arrivare, perché la sua pelle aveva un buon odore. E se ne avvide perché il cielo era arrossito leggermente, come al tocco di un amante.  
Sentì la sua voce, che aveva creduto di non poter più udire.  
   
*  
   
L’ultima volta erano state parole amare. Sibilate di lontano, in un contatto mentale. Tristan si era rifiutato di seguirlo in una nuova dannazione.  
   
Quando Hayley era tornata, tutto si era svolto come il Conte vampiro aveva previsto.  
Lei aveva portato la cura e la propria aura intangibile di amante e di madre.  
Il nobile Elijah era rientrato nel proprio ruolo, ai suoi piedi.  
Tristan da parte sua era partito senza ulteriori parole, solo il buffo saluto dei vecchi tempi: «Goodbye, old chum.»  
Aveva troppa dignità per aggiungere altro. Come poteva competere con la famiglia e con il dovere? Il posto di Elijah era altrove.  
Non con lui, non tra le sue braccia. Ed era inutile sottolineare che quello nel suo letto, che l’aveva stretto poche ore prima nell’ennesimo amplesso, era l’Elijah vero.  
Egli era il vampiro e l’uomo.  
Il mostro e l’angelo della sua dannazione.  
Ognuno di loro ne possedeva un frammento.  
La famiglia aveva il “nobile cervo” e la sua donna si prendeva il gentleman premuroso e impomatato.  
Ma Tristan sapeva di avere avuto tutto.  
Inferno e paradiso, il più tenero degli amanti e il più crudele degli aguzzini. Elijah era suo come nessuno era mai stato.  
Era suo, e non l’avrebbe mai avuto.  
   
E non era nemmeno sicuro di volerlo ancora. La stupida indecisione con cui aveva accolto quella donna tra le braccia… oh, gli sarebbe costata cara. Quello era il momento di scegliere, e lui non l’aveva fatto.  
Ma coprendo le spalle nude di lei con la propria giacca, l’aveva di nuovo accolta sul petto. L’aveva baciata, sotto lo sguardo del Conte.  
Che, non visto, aveva fatto la sua splendida uscita, lasciando la scena.  
   
Tristan comunque aveva immaginato gli occhi ammirati del pubblico. Mentre abbandonava il capannone con quel suo tipico passo dinoccolato. Il nodo della cravatta un po’ allentato e un fazzoletto tenuto distrattamente per un angolo.  
Era impregnato del sangue di un lupo mannaro. Uno di quelli a cui, inosservato, aveva strappato il cuore, mentre Hayley si liberava del resto del branco.  
   
Era arrivato troppo tardi per contribuire oltre, e d’altra parte lei non sembrava aver bisogno di aiuto. Né a lui importava di quella donna moralista e arrogante.  
A stento si era accorto che era nuda. Ma il dubbioso amante di entrambi doveva averlo notato, e per prima cosa l’aveva riparata e protetta.  
Sicuramente lei ne aveva avvertito l’odore. Poi lui l’aveva baciata, e Tristan li aveva guardati come ipnotizzato.  
Solo per un attimo, per poi sbattere le palpebre sul proprio addio definitivo.  
   
Era partito allora per i luoghi in cui era nato, apparentemente ignaro del destino dei Mikaelson. In realtà costantemente informato dalle streghe di Nola, a cui però sfuggivano importanti dettagli.  
Uno, vitale, era il crescente coinvolgimento della famiglia Originale nel ritorno dell’Ombra. Le cui storie in Europa giungevano come l’eco di una favola, come un’antica leggenda, a cui non prestare troppa attenzione.  
   
Fino a che Tristan non l’aveva sognato. In una notte in cui si era costretto a dormire, anche se i vampiri non ne hanno la necessità. Men che meno nel suo caso, in cui un sonno senza le braccia di Elijah significava un ritorno agli incubi.  
A quella sensazione di annegare, ancora e ancora, che solo trovava conforto nell’abbraccio del suo stesso aguzzino.  
Quella notte, però, non aveva sognato il mare. Bensì il Bayou.  
Una casa nella foresta, immersa nell’oscurità. Un cerchio magico e al centro un grumo di dolore. Intorno a quel cuore trafitto poi aveva preso sostanza il corpo di un uomo. Fin troppo solido e reale.  
Riverso a terra, i capelli che scendevano sulla fronte, la mascella decisa  coperta da un velo di sudore.  
La faccia era deformata dalla sofferenza: Elijah boccheggiava di fronte alla splendida incarnazione del Vuoto.  
La mitica strega, Inadu, era tornata davvero. Ora era nel corpo della vampira Sofya… ma non le bastava.  
Tristan aveva sentito distintamente le sue parole, nella convulsione del sogno: «Quando morirai, la tua discendenza farà lo stesso. Il grande sacrificio… che mi permetterà di tornare in carne e ossa. »  
Elijah snocciolava un rosario di “No”. La voce rotta, il corpo a pezzi, trafitto dalle spine che potevano uccidere un Originale.  
Poi lei lo aveva lasciato solo. Lunghe ore di agonia, in cui la mente del vampiro aveva cercato quella della propria creatura.  
   
Non era un sogno. Tristan si era sollevato, madido di sudore.  
In pochi istanti guidati dall’angoscia e dalla velocità della sua specie, si era ritrovato su un aereo per Nola.  
Nei pensieri il suo Sire non smetteva di dare ordini e istruzioni. “Devi andare da Freya… Sono in contatto con lo spirito di Davina. Klaus vi darà il suo sangue, e Freya spezzerà il legame”  
Elijah era terrorizzato. Ma non per sé.  
La sua mente correva contro il tempo, affinché fosse spezzata la linea di sangue, e la sua discendenza non lo seguisse nella fine.  
Egli sapeva di poter sfuggire alla morte, sentiva che la sua famiglia lo avrebbe liberato in un modo o nell’altro.  
Ma ora doveva preservare la propria discendenza.  
Doveva salvare Tristan.  
   
Che, da parte sua, non era poi così impressionato.  
Che cosa voleva fare, quel creatore infido e arrogante? Liberarsi di lui?  
Che cosa aveva fatto mentre Tristan non c’era…  
La mente sofferente del Sire si apriva a Tristan senza volerlo, e il Conte aveva accesso alle più scontate memorie di una rispettabile vita familiare. Elijah, Hayley, Hope.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire Tristan, l’intruso, l’Elijah sbagliato?  
   
Avevano fatto l’amore alla luce delle candele.  
La loro coperta aveva disegni bianchi e neri. La sera prima che lui fosse pugnalato lei aveva probabilmente dormito da sola, senza accorgersi che lui non c’era.  
   
“Non voglio essere escluso dalla tua linea di sangue” Tristan aveva risposto con rabbia ai comandi mentali dell’altro. Non sapeva nemmeno perché, in fondo per mille anni non aveva desiderato altro.  
 _Non voglio essere escluso da te._  
Anche se lo odiava e disprezzava le immagini tormentose e incessanti di quella prima notte di sesso dopo la reclusione, quando Elijah si era lasciato Tristan alle spalle.  
E con lui tutti i dubbi, le tentazioni, gli amori malsani.  
Elijah aveva una nipote che amava come una figlia. Che ne sarebbe stato di lei? Il padre, Klaus, la adorava, ma non aveva più considerato una relazione stabile dalla morte di Camille.  
Chi avrebbe dato a Hope una famiglia, e a Hayley il futuro che sognava e che meritava?  
Il nobile Elijah, senza dubbio.  
A costo di strapparsi il cuore a morsi, e di offrirlo come carne da macello a un rovo di spine di rosa.  
   
Ora però che il Sire era in pericolo, con la mente cercava Tristan.  
Era come tentare di mettere in salvo un brandello della propria anima.  
Il più vivo. Il più nascosto, quello mai raccontato.  
«Tristan, ti prego…» In mille anni non l’aveva mai sentito implorare. Il velo di quel “per favore” era sceso sulla sua coscienza, oscurando la sua ragione.  
Conosceva il peso stringente di un ordine di Elijah. Ma non aveva sperimentato ancora il potere di una sua preghiera.  
Senza capire come, Tristan si era trovato di fronte a Freya e lei aveva cominciato il rituale, mescolando formule ossessive ai loro umori.  
L’incantesimo dell’asservimento lo aveva lasciato lentamente, come il sangue dal corpo della preda, come la prima notte in cui Elijah l’aveva morso. Erano svanite la Nola in cui si erano ritrovati e l’antica Marsiglia piena di fiori… e un po’ di quella rabbia che gli chiudeva la gola ogni volta che riconosceva la propria dipendenza.  
Ecco, era libero.  
Il legame era estinto. Non era più asservito.  
   
Elijah era morto.  
   
L’angosciosa avventura dei giorni successivi, tra sogno e incubo, aveva tenuto entrambi in sospeso sul confine sottile che separa l’esistenza da ciò che viene dopo.  
Al termine di tutto*, Tristan aveva lasciato i Mikaelson per stare un po’ da solo.  
   
*  
   
Il Sire aveva le spalle appoggiate al muro, con una specie di languore nella postura. I capelli, folti e impeccabili, strusciavano sulla pietra ruvida e grossolanamente intagliata.  
Guardava davanti a sé.  
Quando cominciò a parlare, Tristan si sorprese a fissare l’angolo vigoroso della sua mascella, anziché a soffermarsi sulle sue parole.  
Cosa mai poteva voler dire, del resto, sussurrando “la mia vecchia vita è finita”?  
Entrambi sapevano che non sarebbe finita mai.  
Che Elijah avrebbe sempre messo i Mikaelson al primo posto, scegliendo il dovere anziché la libertà, e sebbene questo portasse ai più discutibili esiti morali.  
   
Elijah restava nella zona in ombra, mentre il resto della parete sbiancava nel sole abbagliante del Mediterraneo. Fin quasi a sparire.  
«Io amo la mia famiglia, l’amerò sempre.» confermò accompagnando le parole con un movimento deciso delle sopracciglia.  
Ma… Restava un ma nell’aria. «Ora sono al sicuro, e io posso essere quello che sono.»  
«Un mostro…» affermò Tristan in un sospiro.  
Nessuno al mondo avrebbe potuto dire quelle parole con quel tono. Come una carezza.  
Ancora senza guardarlo Elijah sorrise, mentre la sua attenzione sembrava rivolta a un punto indefinito davanti a sé, nell’aria brillante.  
Voltò lentamente la testa, e i loro occhi si incontrarono.  
«Un mostro che ama un altro mostro.» aggiunse Elijah con aria noncurante, senza lasciare neanche per un istante lo sguardo azzurro dell’altro.  
Al momento la cosa più dolce che fosse mai uscita da quelle labbra dure.  
   
Tristan avanzò lentamente.  
Quel giorno non indossava la cravatta, e all’improvviso quella distrazione lo fece avvampare. Si sentiva incompleto. Fuori di sé.  
Con la velocità del vampiro rientrò per recuperare quel pezzetto di seta che lo facesse sentire a posto, protetto. Una cravatta blu che al momento stringeva nervosamente tra le dita, senza indossarla. La tormentosa pressione dei polpastrelli sciupava la perfetta stiratura.  
   
Ma era proprio lui quello che camminava sbattendo le palpebre nella luce?  
Improvvisamente goffo, improvvisamente disarmato e privato della luccicante armatura?  
Si era immaginato come un piccolo, testardo cavaliere sempre al suo fianco, pronto a combattere su due fronti, tanto tenace quanto reticente sui motivi che lo portavano ad agire.  
Ma ora proprio non sapeva più chi era. Né chi aveva di fronte.  
   
Elijah restò con le braccia lungo il busto, appoggiato al muro.  
Quello che sembrava un atteggiamento indisponente, la solita aria di sufficienza, si rivelò un modo per affrontare quel momento con la dovuta compostezza. Il Vampiro Originale sembrò sprofondare nella pietra come a cercare un sostegno, i muscoli delle spalle rilassati, il petto che si sollevava a un ritmo impercettibilmente più rapido. Ma la sua espressione non cambiò. Aveva il viso per metà in ombra, le stesse immutabili, seducenti fattezze di quel barbaro giunto in un lontano mattino di mille anni prima.  
   
Però, al contrario di allora, Tristan non si nascose dietro un commento insolente ed Elijah non scappò via.  
«I mostri che amano sono meno mostri?» chiese Tristan beffardo, ma con un filo di voce.  
«Suppongo di no – rispose Elijah senza smettere di fissarlo – Ma non saranno mai soli. Tu non sarai mai solo… mai più… Perché io ti amo. » L’ultima affermazione, la più logica e la più incredibile, gli uscì con un tono buffo, a metà tra un singhiozzo e una risata. I suoi occhi erano lucidi.  
Tristan si fermò. La tentazione di fuggire lo paralizzava. Non capiva più niente.  
Ma era lui, quello che lentamente faceva il nodo alla già menzionata cravatta, mentre un tremore impercettibile gli agitava le mani?  
Era davvero lui, quello che raccoglieva una confessione attesa da secoli?  
   
Riprese a camminare, le gambe pesanti quasi fosse immerso nell’acqua. Finalmente fu davanti al suo Sire. In salvo. Dopo un lungo istante scosse la testa. E prendendo il viso dell’altro tra le mani, come chi ha un diritto, ma con la trepidazione con cui si accoglie un dono, mormorò sulle sue labbra: «Ti amo anch’io.»  
Quando Elijah cedette al suo bacio, ricambiandolo poi con foga, un braccio intorno alla sua vita, l’altra mano sulla nuca, Tristan si lasciò andare come avrebbe fatto sulla superficie dell’acqua.  
   
Poi riaprì gli occhi, fissandoli in quelli più scuri e ardenti.  
Con un sorriso si sottrasse al suo abbraccio. «Tu non lo sai, vero, in che guaio ti sei cacciato?» rise di quella sua fresca risata da ragazzino, mentre si allontanava.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*Per ora non ho ancora deciso come risolvere la mia rilettura della quarta stagione. Ma sono certa che i “miei” protagonisti avranno questo finale.  
  


End file.
